Their Respective Nights
|Sorezore no Yoru}} is the two hundred and thirtieth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 50th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2016 series. Overview The team has arrived in Tokyo for nationals. After getting some practice in at a local gymnasium, the team settles down at their lodging, where each member spends the last night ahead of the big day in his or her own ways. Plot Upon arriving at Tokyo, Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka are estatic to finally see the real Sky Tree. Daichi calms down the overexcited members and gives instruction on their plan for the day. After dropping off their luggage at their lodging, Karasuno heads to a local gymnasium for some more practice. During practice, it becomes apparent that the faint-hearted members, notably Hinata and Asahi, are being affected by nervousness. However, Coach Ukai has foreseen this and is prepared to handle it. Once the team returns to their lodging, Coach Ukai presents the them a video montage of their great plays they have made up till now. He is aiming for the players to burn the images of their best into their minds so they can maintain this level of play during actual matches. Afterwards, Daichi leaves for a meeting with their coach and teacher, leaving Ennoshita in charge. Kageyama decides to head out for a run, and Hinata joins in. A worried Ennoshita ultimately makes a reluctant Tsukishima follow along on bike to prevent the oddball duo from getting lost. The rest of the team is choosing to relax in their own ways back at the lodging, with some watching the video and others studying. At this time, Yachi and Kiyoko are taking a bath and having a conversation about when Kiyoko did track and field. Kiyoko reminsices about her transition to a manager for the volleyball club before telling Yachi that they will win their first match tomorrow. The rest of the night passed uneventfully. The next day, the team arrives at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium where the Spring Interhigh Volleyball Tournament will take place. Very soon, Karasuno runs into their fated rival Nekoma. Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Daichi Sawamura * Kōshi Sugawara * Asahi Azumane * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Yū Nishinoya * Chikara Ennoshita * Kei Tsukishima * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Keishin Ukai * Ittetsu Takeda * Kiyoko Shimizu * Hitoka Yachi * Yūsuke Takinoue * Tetsurō Kuroo * Morisuke Yaku * Nobuyuki Kai * Lev Haiba * Kenma Kozume * Shōhei Fukunaga * Taketora Yamamoto * Sō Inuoka * Yūki Shibayama Chapter notes Character revelations *Kiyoko used to do track and field, specializing in hurdles. *She would often get cuts and bruises on her legs so she started wearing black tights to hide them. Trivia *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "The Night Before." *The soundtrack used in Coach Ukai's video montage "My Epic Video" is the Rocky theme song, also known as "Gotta Fly Now ". *The Spring Interhigh Tournament used to be held at Yoyogi National Gymnasium a few years back. Now it's moved to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 26 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc